The Cheater
by kt2785
Summary: OK, doing a better summary. Kate is with Jack, but she's been seeing Sawyer too. She loves them both, so she's trying to be with them both. Please R & R. Skate oneshot, but really long oneshot!


**A/N: Ok...So originally I had this in my collection of oneshots...and it's still there, but I decided since this is like one of my best fics (In my opinion), I wanted to have it by itself too. So here's a oneshot. **

**WARNING: This one is a little graphic with LANGUAGE AND CONTENT. Just a pre-warning thing...but please read and enjoy anyway.**

Kate got out of the bed and started getting dressed. He wrapped his arms around her waist from where he was laying and started kissing her back. He moved up to her neck. She looked down at him and sighed deeply. They had been seeing each other for almost 2 years.

"I can't do this anymore James," she said.

**FLASHBACK-First Skate meeting after rescue**

Kate had chosen Jack...in so many words. They were living comfortably in a 3 bedroom house. Jack was working at the hospital. It all started out like a happy family. Jack would work semi-normal hours...leaving at around 8 or 9 in the morning and getting home around 7. He never stayed out late and Kate felt like they were getting into a very comfortable groove. That only lasted 3 months. They weren't even married yet. Hell the engagement wasn't even final. They were living together, but he hadn't gotten her a ring yet, and she really wasn't ready for a ring anyway. After those first 3 months, Jack started staying later and later at the hospital, until pretty soon he was staying till 11:00 or later every night.

Sawyer wasn't living in there at the time, but he would soon be moving there. He didn't want to complicated things for Kate, but he also just couldn't stay away from her.

She was walking down the street one mid-morning. She was wearing a very un-Kate-like outfit. A black skirt and a light pink sweater. She wanted a job...she was sick of relying on Jack for everything. So she was going in for a job interview. At a book store. It reminded her of Sawyer and that was pretty much the only reason. She wanted to make her own money with her own bank account so that she wouldn't have to ask for 30 dollars here...and 100 dollars there if she needed a new pair of shoes or groceries for them both. She went into the coffee shop and ordered a mocha latte with extra foam. She was walking toward a table and trying to get the lid on the coffee at the same time. Someone who was in a big ass hurry bumped into her. The hot coffee poured down her perfect pink sweater. She gasped and looked up.

"Sorry Freckles," he said.

"Sawyer?" she asked.

"I thought you didn't wear pink," he chuckled.

"I don't," she shook her head. "Apparently I'm not made to wear it."

She looked down and saw the brown stain on the front of the sweater. There was no way she could go into a job interview wearing that. She took off the sweater to reaveal a white lacy tank top underneath. However that too had a coffee stain on it from it coming through the sweater.

"Dammit," she whispered. "There's no way that I have time to go home and get changed in time for this damn interview."

"You could take off the tank top," he raised his eyebrows.

"Funny," she smiled and shook her head. "I guess I'll just go buy something on my way there."

"Where are you interviewing Freckles?" he asked. "Don't Jack-o make enough money for the both of you?"

"Yeah," she answered. "He does. But I sort of want my own money. I want to be able to go shopping without asking Jack for money."

"Didn't he put you on his checking account or credit cards?" Sawyer asked.

"Not yet," she shook her head. "He was going to last month, but never got around to it. What are you doing here James?"

"I came to see you Freckles," he replied. "I can't stop thinking about you...wanting to be around you. I missed you I guess. Didn't you miss me?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "I did. I missed you a lot."

"Give us a kiss," he smirked. She leaned toward him and gave him a small peck on the cheek, near his mouth. "That wasn't a kiss."

She smiled at him and then started walking away.

"I live at 120 Windlake Rd," he told her. "If you ever want to stop by."

That night she went home and made a dinner for herself. She made Jack's favorite and ate it by herself. Jack promised he'd be home for dinner that night. But of course he wasn't. It was almost 8:00, and the phone rang.

"Kate," Jack sighed. "I'm sorry. We just got a car crash victim that needs immediate surgery. She needs to go in in about 10 minutes."

"And you can't get anyone else?" she asked.

"Kate, I'm sorry," he repeated. "I'm gonna have to stay. It's about an 8 hour operation. I'll probably just stay here for the night and take a nap in the on-call room. I gotta go sweetie. See ya tomorrow."

"Bye," she said quietly. Kate put the food in a tuperware container and put it in the fridge. Sawyer's words kept replaying over in her head..._Didn't you miss me? I can't stop thinking about you...didn't you miss me?, that wasn't a kiss, Didn't you miss me? I live at 120 Windlake rd, didn't you miss me?, stop by, DIDN'T YOU MISS ME_. Yes...she missed him. She missed him. She picked up her keys, and left her purse sitting on the table by the door. She left the house quickly and drove the 3 blocks. When she got to the right address she went up the steps. Her hands shaking. She was crying...**not **because she thought it was a mistake, but because she had waited 4 and a half months to see him, taste his lips, and be in his arms again, she missed him...and Jack wasn't there for her anymore. She didn't even hesitate knocking. He opened the front door and saw his Freckles standing in front of him with tears streaming down her face.

"Hey," he said. She wrapped her arms around him and breathed in deeply.

"I missed you," she stated. "I missed you James."

He let go of her first and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back and let her lead him through the house and to the bedroom. She noticed that his house was much smaller, but much homier than her own. She already felt at home at his house. She already felt like she belonged in the bed next to him.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

_I can't do this anymore_. He heard her words, but he couldn't believe them. 2 years of this and she was just gonna stop seeing him?

"What?" he asked.

"This," she responded. "I'm married to him...I can't keep doing this to him."

"Do you love him?" he questioned.

"What?" she asked.

"Simple question Freckles," he mumbled. "Do you love him?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I love him. And we want to start a family. He wants to try for some kids. I owe that to him."

"Why do you owe him anything Freckles?" he inquired. "You don't owe him shit. Once a week we get together...we have our fun...and believe me...it is a lot of fun, but I need to know something-what are you getting out of it? Why would you come see me once a week if you loved Jack?"

"Because I love you too," she sniffled. "I love you both...and this way I can have you both."

"You're gonna stop sleeping with me so that you know that the baby will be the doc's," he said. "That about right? So your love for him must outweigh your lust for me."

"You know that this is more than lust James," she replied quietly.

"I don't know anything Freckles," he shook his head. "I don't know anything if I'm not with you."

"Sawyer," she whispered. "Don't do this. Don't put me through-"

"Put you through what?" he asked with a scoff. "Me telling you that I love you? This is your fault! You made me love you! And every time you come here it just gives me hope...that maybe I do have a damn chance with you. I don't know why you even started coming here in the first place. If you love Jack go be with him! Go make 30 babies and see if I give two shits."

"You care," she nodded. "Otherwise you wouldn't be this upset. Now just listen to me-"

"Why?" he asked. "I already know what you're going to say."

"Really," she replied with her hands on her hips. "Go ahead then. Tell me what I'm gonna say."

"You love me, and you love Jack," he started. "But since you are married to Jack you're going to stay with him and stop sleeping with me...but you want us to always stay friends, and maybe even get together every now and then for a lunch and maybe a little afternoon delight."

"That isn't what I was going to say," she swallowed.

"Well then try me," he murmured.

"We're moving," she told him.

"What?" he asked.

"Jack wants to move to LA," she told him.

"For what?" he questioned.

"To get his job back," she answered. "So we're gonna go. We're moving in 3 months."

"Why 3?" he chuckled.

"Well first he has to get the job back," she smiled. "Then we have to make all the arrangements."

"So are you gonna start trying for a baby before or after you move?" he asked.

"Well Jack wants to start now," she said. "But I'd like to start-well preferrably never, but if I must after we move."

"You don't want kids," he told her.

"Yeah, I know that," she nodded.

"But Jack does, so you're gonna be the little wifey and do whatever the hell he tells you," he said very accusingly. "You like it! You love being told what to do. And I should know."

"Stop," she shook her head.

"Why should I?" he asked. "You want to go move to LA and be with him then do it. See if I care...but don't expect me to let you back through the door when he fucking breaks your heart."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she scoffed. She knew he was only saying these things to her to make her upset and it was almost working.

"I mean Kate, if he wants to have a kid and you don't, shouldn't you have had that little talk before you got married?" he asked. "I just think it's pretty damn shitty of him to make you have a kid. I would never make you have a kid. And eventually Jack's just gonna break your heart Freckles. He's gonna make you do what he wants and it'll end up killing you."

"If we were together would you want a kid?" she asked.

"Are you kidding me?" he chuckled. "What the hell do you think Freckles. I'd be a crap dad and we all know it...so no. I wouldn't want a damn kid."

"What if I did?" she questioned.

"But you don't," he answered

"But what if I did," she shrugged. "Just pretend that I did."

"Not really," he replied.

"What if I already was having a kid?" she whispered.

"What the hell are you tryin' to say here Kate?" he scoffed.

"I'm pregnant," she responded. "I'm pregnant Sawyer. And I don't know who the father is and I'm so scared that I don't know what I'm gonna do with myself. I'm not having the baby...I'm not gonna have it."

"What?" he asked. "Why don't you just pretend the kid is Jack's and then you can have the kid he's always wanted?"

"What if the baby comes out with blonde hair and blue eyes?" she asked. "He'll know."

"If he doesn't know already," Sawyer chuckled.

"That's not funny Sawyer," she shook her head. "Anyway I told you because I want you to go with me."

"You want me to go with you to get the abortion?" he asked.

"Will you?" she asked.

"I don't think I can," he responded.

"You don't want me to get one?" she questioned.

"Kate, this is a very permanent thing," he told her. "You can't just change your mind. And I just don't want you to do something that you're gonna end up totally regretting."

"That's why I knew you'd go with me," she sniffled. "Will you? Will you just come and hold my hand? Drive me home?"

"Yeah," he mumbled. "Of course I will."

"Tomorrow then," she told him.

"Yeah," he whispered. "Goodnight Kate."

She walked over to where he was sitting on the bed and kissed him. She walked away from him and drove home. On the way home she cried softly. She turned into the driveway and noticed that Jack's car wasn't there. He was still at work. He was always at work. Part of her wanted to go see Sawyer more than once a week, she knew that Jack would probably never notice she was gone.

For the past 2 years...once a week she would make the 3 block drive to Sawyer's house. She never felt remorse or guilt. She loved him so much and she never felt more love when she was with him. But she didn't want to hurt Jack for anything in the world. Even though she knew that eventually he'd find out...it had already been 2 years. 104 weeks of seeing Sawyer. She got so used to making that drive every Wednesday's, on the weeks when they would have to change it for one reason or another, it would totally throw her off schedule. The one day that Kate remembered the most. It was her birthday. She got into her car to make the drive to Sawyer's, and Jack pulled up behind her. He asked her what she was doing, and when she told him that she was only going out for a minute to get ice cream, he had no choice but to believe her. They went out to dinner, and that night when they were laying in bed, Kate was almost relieved that Jack got a call in to the hospital. She left 3 minutes after Jack did and went to Sawyer's house to get her birthday gift. Jack's gifts were always elaborate and large...in fact that year he had given her a diamond incrusted bracelet. It was in no way Kate's style, but she acted like it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. When she went to Sawyer's his gift to her was a box of condoms and her favorite double fudge brownie ice cream. He had apologized that he didn't have enough money to give her a real present, but she found that much more sentimental, than a gaudy braclet that she would only wear to stupid hospital functions, and only to please Jack.

When Kate got home, she went into the house and put her keys down on the table next to the door. She walked upstairs. She went into her room and laid down. As she brought the covers around her she heard the garage door open. A few minutes later she felt Jack lay down next to her. She pretended that she was already asleep. He put his arm around her and kissed her cheek. She rolled over and faced him.

"Hi," she mumbled.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he said sweetly. "Sorry."

"How was work?" she asked.

"I can't wait to get back to LA," he chuckled. "I'll be working a little more probably, but I'll be making a hell of a lot more money."

"That's what's important in life," she mumbled. She sighed and turned back over. "Goodnight Jack."

"Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"No," she answered. "Sorry. I'm just tired."

The next morning Kate woke up and made breakfast for Jack. Eggs, bacon, toast, and fresh squeezed orange juice. She set the table and sat down with a cup of coffee. Jack came down and looked at Kate.

"Wow," he chuckled. "What's all this about?"

"Just trying to be-a good wife I guess," she answered.

"What'd you do now?" he asked. "Put a scratch in the car?"

He was laughing, but he could tell that Kate wasn't in the mood or that she wasn't going to even crack a smile. He stared at her and pulled her toward him.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "It was a joke. You know I don't care about the cars Kate."

"I-" she began. "I gotta go. I have a doctor's appointment."

"Do you want me to take you?" he asked.

"No. I've got a ride," she shook her head. "Besides, it's the regular doctor...it's not at the hospital, and I don't want you to be late."

"Hmm, I do have to go," he stated noticing the time. "Thanks for the breakfast. Sorry to eat and run."

She nodded and watched him leave the house. She ran upstairs and took a quick shower. Without bothering to blow dry her hair she left the house wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Sawyer pulled up just in time. She got into the car and he drove off.

"Are you alright?" he whispered.

"Yeah," she said calmly. "I'm good. Jack...he knows something...I tipped him off. I made him breakfast today."

"You don't normally?" he asked.

"Yeah, a bagel and maybe a doughnut every once and a while...but no. Not usually."

"Well that was pretty dumb Freckles, we've gotten away with it for 2 years now, and you're just gonna give us up just like that?" he chuckled. "But I'm not gonna say nothin' to him. And Freckles...I'm going to LA with you."

"What?" she asked.

"I don't want to stop seeing you," he told her. "You know that stupid ass saying...if you love something let it go. Well I say...sometimes when you love something you just want to surround yourself with it."

"I love you," she whispered.

"Yeah yeah," he murmured. "I know."

They drove to the clinic. Kate didn't get out of the car. He sighed deeply reached over her to open her door.

"You getting out?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded.

As they waited in the waiting room Kate was tapping her foot. She was filling out some kind of medical form. It looked like she was having a hard time knowing what the right information was.

"You're 5' 5" Freckles," he told her. She wrote the information down and then looked at him.

"Will you come with me...hold my hand?" she asked.

"I dunno," he shrugged. "If they let me."

Kate filled out the rest of the form and went up to the desk. She handed the clipboard to the nurse and sat back down. Sawyer reached over and took her hand in his. She squeezed his hand and looked at him.

"I don't know," she shook her head. "Is this the right thing to do Sawyer?"

"Kate," he sighed. "I can't answer that question. This is your decision. I can't make it for you. I can be here and hold your hand and if you decide to have the baby I can help you with that too...I can do weekly meetings with you and whatever-but I can't tell you what to do Kate."

"Ok," she whispered.

"Marie Ford?" the nurse said. Kate stood up.

"You gave them fake information?" he asked.

"Just my name," she told him. "And I gave them your phone number and address."

"Well I figured you do that," he chuckled. "Come on."

He stood up with her and they walked into the room together. Sawyer sat down in one of the chairs while Kate got onto the bed. The nurse talked to them for a few minutes, telling them all the information that they needed to know.

"The doctor will be back in 10 minutes, maybe less," the nurse replied.

"Will he be allowed to stay?" Kate asked.

"If you want him to then yes," she nodded.

"Don't leave me," she said quietly.

"I ain't goin' nowhere Freckles," he told her. When the doctor came in Sawyer grabbed on to Kate's hand and looked at her. The doctor started explaining the proceedure again. Kate squeezed Sawyer's hand and waited until the doctor left before saying anything.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"No problem Freckles," he mumbled. She stood up and wrapped her arms around him. The nurse came back to give Kate some medicine. Sawyer drove her back home and she kissed him for almost 20 minutes straight in the front seat of the car. She didn't even care if the neighbors saw her.

**3 Months Later**

They were all living in LA. Jack thought it was kind of weird that Sawyer followed them there. He came only a week after they moved. Kate tried not to go see him, but it was hard. They saw each other less, but she felt like she saw Jack even less than Sawyer.

Jack had been staying at work till past 1 am every day. She called Sawyer to have him come over and spend some time with her. Pretty much when he got there Kate jumped into his arms and started kissing him like it was the last time they were ever going to see each other. They made their way into the bedroom creating a trail of clothing on the way there. Kate's bra, Sawyer's shirt, Kate's pants, Sawyer's boxers. They were laying in bed and Kate was kissing Sawyer's chest.

"You still enjoying these nights Freckles?" he asked.

"What kind of question is that?" she asked with a giggle.

"Well I am too," he nodded. "Just wanted to make sure. You and the doc still tryin' to have that kid?"

"Well it's a little hard to try when he's never here," she told him. "Every week he has a new patient that he needs to fix. He comes home upset most of the time. When I try to-he's never in the mood."

"Well, that's gonna make it hard to have a baby," he chuckled.

"If he wants it...I don't see why he wants it when he's never here. I'll be raising this kid by myself."

**1 year later.**

Kate and Jack had still been 'trying' to have a baby, but with Jack working more than ever it definitely wasn't going to happen. Kate had still been seeing Sawyer, she decided that it would be better if she saw him more than less, so they saw each other twice a week, sometimes more. They didn't always have sex, but sometimes would just talk and be with each other.

Kate was sitting next to him with her legs resting on his. Sawyer was looking at her. She looked like she had something really important on her mind.

"What's up Freckles?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant again," she shrugged.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" he questioned.

"I dunno," she answered.

"Well Jack's the father right?" he asked. "I mean we've been using something every time. Jack has to be the father."

"I went to the doctor today," she started. "You know when Jack was gone for that week? That doctor convention thing...well, she said that the approximate date of conception was during that week. The 13th."

"Lucky 13," he mumbled. "How accurate is that?"

"She said it was within days," she replied.

"You want me to drive you to the clinic tomorrow?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head. "I'm keeping it. I can't go through that again. So I'm keeping it."

"Ok," he responded. "So what do we do? Are you going to tell the doc that it's his?"

"I don't know," she said, her face becoming hot.

"Are you gonna stay with him?"

"For now, yeah," she nodded. "I can't leave him."

"You're not happy!" he yelled. "He makes you miserable and now you're havin' my kid! Why the hell are you doin' this to yourself?"

"I dunno," she shrugged. "I don't know Sawyer. Because I still love him."

"Even though he's making you miserable?"

"I'm not miserable Sawyer," she sighed.

"But you say that he's never home," he argued. "He's gone from 8 o'clock in the morning to 1 o'clock in the morning the next day. Me...I'm here dammit!"

She looked over at him and couldn't take it anymore. She quickly got on top of him and started kissing him. He stood up and they continued to kiss as they walked up the stairs. Kate practically stripped the bed pushing the blankets down to the edge of the bed. They were laying in each others arms with no clothes or blankets covering them. Kate heard a noise coming from downstairs. She gasped loudly and pulled the blankets back on the bed to cover them both.

"What?" Sawyer asked.

"Go!" she whispered. "Go into the closet. Go!"

He quickly got up and went into the closet, taking his clothes with him. Kate got up and went to get dressed too. Jack walked through the door.

"Hey," he said as she got into her pajama bottoms.

"Hi," she smiled.

"I came home early from work," he told her.

"I see that," she chuckled. "What's up?"

"I came home to make love to my wife," he replied. "We want a kid right? We should probably be doin' something to make that happen."

"Jack," she smirked.

"What?" he asked.

"You need a shower," she continued to smile.

"Oh," he stated. "Well, you wanna join me?"

"Absolutely," she said. "Just give me a couple minutes ok."

"Why?" he questioned.

"Because," she chuckled. "I need to go downstairs really quick. I left my water down there and I'm really thirsty."

"Ok," he smirked. "You're being weird...sure. I'll meet you in the shower in a couple minutes then?"

"Yeah," she nodded. He went into the bathroom and shut the door. Kate went to the closet and quickly opened the door. Sawyer was already dressed.

"See you later sweetums," he said kissing her lips.

"I'll leave him eventually," she whispered so quietly he almost didn't hear her.

"Yeah," he chuckled. "Right."

They walked downstairs and Kate shut and locked the door behind him. She went back up the stairs and when she got there Jack was already laying in bed.

"You didn't wait for me," she replied.

"Got tired of waiting," he shrugged. "But I'm all clean now, and I smell fresh."

"Ok," she chuckled. She got into the bed and Jack started kissing her. She felt more guilty than ever. Since she just slept with Sawyer, it almost felt like she was cheating on him.

"Jack," she whispered. "I'm really tired."

"You're tired?" he asked. "But it's early...this is the first time I've come home early in months."

"Yeah," she nodded. "I know. Can't we just wait till tomorrow?"

"Sure," he said, kissing her one more time.

The next day Kate would be spending the day with Sawyer out and about. She told Jack that she was going shopping with one of her friends. He didn't seem to care too much, and she left the house before he did. She got into Sawyer's car and they drove to the movie theater.

"I think he's cheating on me," Kate whispered.

"Well Kate," he chuckled. "I hate to call you a hypocrite, but what have we been doing for the past 4 years? I mean 4 years, Kate we've been together. And I've let it happen because I don't want to lose you. But I do think it kinda sucks that we're not actually together. You're married to the doc because you're happy with the doc right?"

"I'm not happy," she shook her head.

"No you're not," he agreed. "Which is why I don't get why you're still with him."

"At one point I did love him James," she answered. "But he's never home. He's never there. I just can't do it anymore."

"Last night you told me that you were gonna stay with him," he reminded her.

"He smelled like perfume when he came home," she replied. "I thought maybe I was just losing my mind. I was hoping to just block it from my mind, but I can't anymore. I can't."

When Sawyer dropped Kate off at her house she saw Jack's car in the driveway. She had only been gone for a couple hours for the movie, but she had told Jack that she was going to be gone most of the day. It was around noon. She looked at Sawyer and shook her head.

"Drive," she said. "I don't want to know why he's home. I don't care."

"Freckles," he began. "Go on in. At least if you catch him you can confront him and tell him that's why you're leaving."

"No," she answered. "Please, drive..."

"OK," he whispered. He drove them back to his house. When they got there Kate got out of the car and walked up the walkway. She waited for Sawyer to open the door. He unlocked the door and opened it. Kate stepped in and then Sawyer.

"Kate," he whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Shh," she shook her head. "Don't talk."

She stepped toward him and pressed her lips against his.

"Kate don't," he mumbled. "Don't try and get back at Jack this way."

"I'm not," she sniffled. "I know that you care about me. You love me more than Jack ever could."

She kissed him again, and this time he didn't protest. He picked her up and carried her through the house. He put her down on his bed and carefully removed her shirt. He lifted it over her head and put it on the floor. She continued to kiss him and his body.

**3 days later**

"He's gone," Kate replied, into the phone. "Well, not gone, gone...just gone to work gone, and he won't be back till later. I'm leaving him tonight Sawyer."

"I'll be right over," he told her. "I'll help you pack."

"Ok," she said. "But first will you help me out of my clothes."

"Kate," he said, slightly surprised at her eagerness.

"Yes or no?" she asked.

"I'll be over in 5."

Sawyer came through the door and practically knocked Kate down by the force he used kissing her. She giggled through the kiss and lead them through the house, keeping their lips touching. The fell onto the couch and Kate knocked the back of her head on the side of it. She let out a pained moan, but was laughing.

"Are you ok?" he laughed.

"Yeah," she nodded, kissing him again. As they tried to rearrange themselves on the couch they fell onto the floor and knocked the coffee table over. They finally made their way up to Kate and Jack's room, knocking things over and things off the wall as they went. Sawyer half expected Kate to stop them so that Jack wouldn't think that a tornado went through their house, but she didn't. She just continued to lead him into the bedroom. They spent a little time in the shower as well, and even had time for Sawyer to make Kate dinner and to help her pack everything. She was lucky that she really didn't own much in the house. It only took a suitcase full and one box which Sawyer had brought with him. He loaded all her stuff into his car and then came back into the house.

"So when's ole Jack-o supposed to come back?" he asked.

"I dunno," she shrugged. "But you should probably go."

"I ain't leavin' you here to tell him by yourself," he argued.

"I'll be fine," she shook her head. "He wouldn't dare touch me. You can come get me after he gets home."

"And how do you propose that I find that out Freckles?" he asked.

"Well you go home now, and when you get there call me," she answered simply. "We'll just talk till I hear the garage door open. And when it does...I tell you come get me, and he'll never even know. I just think it'll make things a lot worse if you're here when he finds out."

"You sure he ain't gonna hurt you?" he asked.

"Jack wouldn't hit me," she responded. "Jack wouldn't hurt me physically ever. I just-I know...and you know if he does, it's a 3 minute drive James...just come in if I'm not waiting on the curb for you. And dinner was great."

"Thanks," he chuckled kissing her once more and leaving the house quickly.

The plan worked out exactly how Kate planned it. When she heard the garage door open she told Sawyer and hung up the phone. Then she stood quickly to clean up the dishes from the dinner that Sawyer had made them between 'the time he got there' and packing. Jack walked through the door and he was obviously upset, and possibly a little drunk, but Kate couldn't be sure.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Hey," she shrugged. "How was work?"

"Lost a 14 year old kid," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Yeah," he whispered. "Me too. So what'd you do tonight?"

"Sawyer came over," she sighed. "He made me dinner."

"Really?" he asked. "He a good cook?"

"Not bad," she chuckled.

"God Kate," he sighed. "I feel like we never see each other. We never talk. But that's gonna change. Things are gonna go back to what they were Kate. I'm gonna fix everything."

"Somethings you can't fix Jack," she sniffled. "I'm leaving you. I'm moving in with Sawyer."

"What?" he asked. "No. No. You can't do that?"

"And we're having a baby," she replied.

"Wait what?" he asked. "You're having his baby."

"I'm pregnant," she nodded. "I found out a few days ago...and there's no way that it can be yours."

"You've been cheating on me?" he asked. "For how long?"

"Almost 4 years."

"We've been married for 3," he sighed. "You've been cheating on me since before we got married...just Sawyer?"

"Of course," she answered.

"You say that like it's a good thing," he scoffed. "You've been sleeping with another man for 4 years. That makes you a little bit of a slut Kate."

"What about you!" she exclaimed. "I know you've been seeing someone else! Yesterday you smelled like perfume when you got home from 'work'. And some woman called the house-"

"Yeah," he interrupted. "She kissed me, and I kissed her back, but that's all. I promise. It was just a kiss. And you're really one to talk. 4 years? That's pretty much as long as we've been together. How do you know that Sawyer hasn't been sleeping with a bunch of other women? You could have God knows what kind of diseases."

"He hasn't been sleeping with other women Jack," she whispered. "I just know. Me and Sawyer have a better marriage than you and I ever had, and we're not even married."

"So you're just gonna leave me and never look back?" he asked.

"I'm not," she shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm leaving tonight. Sawyer already took my stuff. He's coming to get me right now."

"Kate!" he exclaimed as she started walking up the stairs. "Don't do this! Please don't do this Kate."

When she got into the bedroom she picked up the last of her stuff and Jack noticed how little stuff Kate must have, considering their room looked pretty much exactly the same. He knelt in front of her begging her to stay.

"It'll be better," he said. "We'll have a baby."

"I'm having a baby Jack...and it's Sawyer's," she sobbed. "Please...let go."

"No," he replied. "Please don't leave me. Please Kate, I need you. I can't live without you. Please stay."

"It's too late," she said through her tears. "Goodbye Jack."

She ran down the stairs and out the door. She sat on the curb for 2 minutes until Sawyer drove up. She got into the car and kissed him.

"Hi," she whispered. "I'm glad to see you."

"You ok?" he asked. He noticed the tears on her face and sighed.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"How'd the doc take it?" he questioned.

"How do you think?" she shook her head. "I don't think he'll ever want to talk to me again."

Kate was wrong. Jack began to call her incesantly. He told her that he was fired from his job for being high on the job. He wanted her to come back but she refused. She had the baby. It was a beautiful baby boy with blonde hair, green eyes, and the deepest dimples. Kate loved that little boy more than anything, but she knew that she wouldn't want to have any more kids after this one. Sawyer took to being a father much more than Kate ever expected. He stayed at home with the baby while Kate went to work. He wanted to work, but so did Kate, so she ended up winning. He would have won the arguement if he really wanted to, and they both knew it.

Kate came through the door with tears in her eyes.

"How'd it go?" Sawyer asked. "The doc still doped up on oxycodin or whatever?"

"Yeah," she whispered. "He was pretty messed up. He wants to go back."

"Go back to the island?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I guess. But I ain't goin' with him. He can ruin his own life all he wants."

"You're really startin' to sound like me Freckles," he chuckled.

"Where's Adam?" she asked.

"He's down the street playin' poker with his buddies."

Kate smirked and glared at him at the same time. He let out a soft chuckle and pulled her on the couch next to him.

"He's in his room sleepin' like a baby," he replied.

She looked at him and kissed him. He kissed her back and kept his hand resting on her cheek. She sighed and put her head down on his chest.

"I love you," she said louder than she meant to. "I just wanna lay here forever."

"See Freckles?" he asked. "If you love something surround yourself by it."

**THE END**

**A/N: Ok so uber long. I hope ya'll liked it. I got the whole "if you love something surround yourself by it." from a movie called Good Luck Chuck. It's kinda bad, but hilarious at the same time. Anyway when I heard that in the movie I was like "OMG PERFECT!" I had to use it. Since it wasn't really my idea to begin with anyone is more than welcome to use it. OK, so pleaase review, and thanks for reading this extra long oneshot.**


End file.
